


Wake Up

by fluffybunho



Series: Kihyungwon Bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, Kihyungwon Bingo, M/M, hyungwon is in hospital, kihyun takes care of hyungwon, low key crack, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Hospitals had once been a second home to Kihyun, constant visits in the past made him detest coming back, everything reeked of sickness, of death, the too white walls closing in on him with each step he took.Hyungwon was hospitalised and Kihyun races over to visit.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> wake me up. wAKe ME UP INSIDE

The rain relentlessly beat down as Kihyun hurried along the sidewalk, rain drenching his hair and clothes, dragging him down as he wove through the crowds trying to seek shelter in surrounding houses and stores. Kihyun had raced towards the hospital. Each step he took fell into tune with the beat of his heart, racing as he headed towards the hospital, each breath getting more and more difficult as he ran. Panic began to seep into the back of his mind, tugging and pulling at the doubt that began to grow, his heart thrumming in his chest as it squeezed tightly.

The rain began to calm into a drizzle as Kihyun turned the corner, the hospital in sight; water ran down his face and cheeks, mimicking the tears that were threatening to fall as he approached. His shoes squeaked against the polished marble floor, leaving behind a small trail of water as he raced to the front desk, skidding to a halt, his hands slapping the desk to break his moment. Panting, out of breath, Kihyun fumbled over his words as he asked for Hyungwon’s room and what happened, ignoring the puzzled stare the woman gave him as she directed him to Hyungwon’s room. Kihyun’s heart almost skipped a beat as she carefully explained what happened, the tips of his ears turning red as he silently nodded before thanking her and leaving, his shoulders slumping and his head hanging low.

Kihyun always hated the smell of hospitals, the iodoform burnt his nose as he walked down the corridor towards the elevator, his heart racing, roaring in his ears. Goosebumps spread along his arms like pinpricks, his whole body shivering as the air-conditioning hit his soaked body, sending a wave of shivers along his spine. The sickly-sweet smell was almost nauseating, only fuelling his dread at the thought of having to stay, trying to keep his focus on Hyungwon, blocking out what he could as he waited for the elevator.

Hospitals had once been a second home to Kihyun, constant visits in the past made him detest coming back, everything reeked of sickness, of death, the too white walls closing in on him with each step he took. The familiar ding of the elevator snapped Kihyun back to reality, his wandering thoughts still lingering as he tried pushing them to the back of his mind. His fingers twitched as he stepped inside, pressing the button for Hyungwon’s floor, stifling a sneeze as his nose still tingled from the overpowering scents around him. He stripped his soaked jacket, tying it around his waist, ignoring the water begin to soak through his shirt. 

The elevator stuttered as it began to rise, Kihyun’s chest began to ache as he watched the floor numbers slowly increase, the elevator shaking slightly as it passed each floor, each slight sound sending a wave of anxiety through his body, shivering lightly as his hairs stood on end, unable to quell the uneasy feeling that was sitting at the pit of his stomach. Relief spread through his body like a gentle wave as soon as the doors opened, only revealing the same monotonous hallway, leading to the room that held Hyungwon.

Kihyun whispered the numbers to himself as he passed each room, counting down until he reached Hyungwon’s room. Pausing at the door way, he inhaled sharply, his breath shaking as he opened the door, stepping inside the shared room. Hyungwon’s bed was pushed against the wall, next to the window, thin arms were tucked by his side as he lay motionless, eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling. The sound of machines beeping and whirring bounced off of the walls in the room, putting Kihyun on edge as he walked towards Hyungwon’s bed, grabbing a chair from the corner of the room and placing it next to Hyungwon.

“Hey, Hyungwonnie, I’m here. Wake up.” Kihyun gently shook Hyungwon’s arm as he sat down, stirring him awake, unfocused and confused eyes flicking around the room before landing on his.

“Kihyunnie you came.” Hyungwon’s voice was slurred from the anaesthesia, tears began to fill the corners of Hyungwon’s eyes as he held back a sob, his arms reaching out to pull Kihyun into a hug, flailing in the air, uncoordinated until Kihyun brought his arms around Hyungwon’s, stabilising him.

“Of course I did, I rushed over as soon as I got the text. How are you feeling? Any pain?” 

Hyungwon buried his face into Kihyun’s chest, pulling him closer as he began to bawl, grabbing a fistful of Kihyun’s shirt as he tried holding him close, his shoulders shaking as he cried into Kihyun’s chest.

“Kihyunnie I’m dying, I don’t want to die.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp inhale as he let out a loud sob between each word, tugging at Kihyun’s shirt as he begged for attention.

“You’re not going to die.” Coughing lightly, Kihyun tried holding back the soft amused chuckle that had been bubbling up as he watched Hyungwon’s display, his hand coming up to gently pat Hyungwon’s hair, running his hands along his scalp, gently massaging him in attempt to calm Hyungwon down.

Hyungwon leaned into Kihyun’s touch, his head nodding up and down slightly as he silently encouraged Kihyun to continue, content with the touches.

His sobs had reduced to the occasional sniffle, his eyes wide as he looked up at Kihyun before a new wave of tears began to fall, his breath shaky as he all but yelled into Kihyun’s ear, hysterical as he resumed pulling a Kihyun’s shirt, crumpling it in his hands. “Yes I am, I’m going to die and I’m too young and pretty to die!”

“Hyungwon...” Kihyun let out an exasperated sigh as he reached for the tissue box next to Hyungwon’s bed, plucking one out before gently wiping Hyungwon’s cheeks, dabbing away the tears that stained them. “You just got your tonsils out, you’re not dying. Now blow.” Kihyun said holding a fresh tissue to Hyungwon’s nose, cleaning up the snot that had begun leaking out.

“When I die please take care of Yoshi and Gucci for me.” Hyungwon nodded, his voice soft as sleep began to overcome him, his eyes fluttering shut as Kihyun finishing wiping his face clean, smiling to himself as he felt Kihyun’s lips press against his forehead.

“They’re not even your cats!”

**Author's Note:**

> gunshot noise. hYUNGWON
> 
> ayye i hoped u liked. please leave comments and kudos bc im needy and it means a lot. thank u for reading nerds.
> 
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
